The present disclosure generally relates to mobile telephony systems and software therefor, and in particular a system for displaying directed advertisements in a mobile telephone network.
Advertising on mobile devices, such as smartphones, is increasingly used by advertisers to reach a wide audience of consumers. One advantage of mobile advertising over traditional advertising is that the mobile advertisements on smartphones may be narrowly tailored to the users of the smartphones. For example, mobile advertising networks such as AdMob for Android platform or iAds for iOS platform may use a targeting algorithm to select mobile ads deemed to be of interest to smartphone users based on information known about the users. Leveraging user information for targeted mobile advertising enables the advertisers to reach consumers as efficiently as possible. Users benefit by being able to view ads that are of their interest. Developers of mobile applications commonly use mobile ads to monetize the apps.
US Patent Publication No. 20150120442 is directed toward targeted mobile advertising directed at users of multiple subscriber identity modules (SIM) in a telephone. The method disclosed directs advertisements to the user's mobile phone based on whether the SIM is used for work or personal communication. US Patent Publication No. US 20130151343 to Phan introduces a method of monitoring physical activity of a telephone user via sensors on the telephone, to target advertisements.
However, currently no mechanism/technology exists where a company can use their own telephone number(s) and at the end of an incoming call display relevant content to the user when the call ends.